


Bad Habits

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura and Kuroo get into an argument about all the bad habits the other one has. It ends as most of their arguments end.





	Bad Habits

“Kuroo, I swear to god if you don’t get off me-” Sawamura lets the threat hang in the air, unsaid because Kuroo is only pushing closer and if Sawamura keeps his mouth open he might really vomit.  Sawamura hasn’t felt this awful since he had the stomach flu three years back and spent an entire thirteen hours in his bathroom.

 

“But Daichi, ‘m h’n’ver.”  Sawamura is disgusted that he knows the muffled, groaning response meants Kuroo’s hungover and while that usually would merit some sympathy from Sawamura, today is not that day.  Sawamura is also hungover, terribly stupidly hungover in a way he’s not sure he’s ever been. They are adults with 9 to 5 jobs and responsibilities and bills. They might have gone to parties every weekend, and some weeknights too, when they were young and in college but college was years ago and they both silently agreed to leave those days behind them.

 

Except, apparently, last night.  It was a bad combination of Sugawara, who was living overseas now and they hadn’t seen for nearly two years and Bokuto, who finally had a conference to tell the world he was retiring from volleyball.  Sawamura had known it would be a long night, especially for Kuroo and him who enjoyed being in by nine at the latest and were usually passed out by eleven. But drinks were continually pushed into their hands along with various foods and Sawamura was never one to turn down food.  So they drank and ate and drank some more and Sawamura Daichi has never regretted anything more.

 

“Off.”  Sawamura commanded again but Kuroo only wiggled his way further on top of Sawamura.  Sometimes Sawamura would go out with his coworkers or Kuroo would have one too many with his old friends and there would be a bit of a parched throat, migraine, and sore body that came with age and the inability to bounce back like they could when they were 20.  Kuroo was a cuddler when hungover, wanting to press himself as close to Sawamura as he could get until the room stopped spinning and his head cleared. Which normally wasn’t a problem, they were hardly ever hungover together. But the problem was Sawamura needed time and space to himself when hungover, every inhale from his long term boyfriend and the press of his too warm body against Sawamura’s own made Sawamura want to claw his eyes out in frustration.  Mostly Kuroo knew to give Sawamura space after a night out drinking.

 

Things usually worked out well. Sawamura knew that today they just wouldn’t end great.

 

“You’re so fucking-” Sawamura’s mouth was covered with a sweaty and frankly smelly hand.  Sawamura saw red as he chomped down on said hand.

 

“Daichi!”  Kuroo shot up, holding his hand to his chest like a wounded bird and looking utterly betrayed.  “I just want a cuddle!”

 

“And I told you I’m too damn hot for that right now.”  Sawamura knew he should walk away. He had a short temper on the best of days but now his patience was nonexistent.  Kuroo usually had a better sense of humor about Sawamura’s grumpy outbursts but the problem with being together with someone for so long was sometimes, a couple tends to feed off each others energy.  And the energy right then was not good.

 

Sawamura knew he should go take a long shower before coming out and apologizing.  Most days Sawamura would never say no to a cuddle from his overgrown cat of a boyfriend.  Sometimes when they were both busy with work, pulling long hours that meant they only saw each other when they laid down to sleep, all Sawamura could think about was getting close to Kuroo on the couch and not leaving for a couple hours.

 

But Sawamura’s temper was rising because Kuroo was trying to push close again.

 

“Can you think of anyone but yourself right now?”  Sawamura asked, which he knew was the wrong thing. He knew Kuroo was helplessly selfless and he did so much for so many people, Sawamura included, but sometimes Kuroo pushed and prodded a little too much and Sawamura couldn’t help but snap.

 

“Excuse me?”  Kuroo asked, sitting up straighter and pulling away from Sawamura.  It was what he wanted, room to breath but his temper was still right there.  “I’m not the one who can’t be bothered to wash a dish every once and awhile.”

 

“I’m sorry but which one of us is the 34 year old who still can’t cook rice without ruining it?”  Sawamura snapped back.

 

“Says the 34 year old man who leaves his wet towel on the floor every morning!  I’m not your mom Sawamura, I’m not here to clean up after you.” Kuroo snarked right back.

 

“Not all of us feel the need to have everything in perfect order, some of us actually like to relax and enjoy our time in our own home.”  Sawamura growled out.

 

“So finally admitting that you don’t think this as my home too, I knew we should have found a new place instead of moving into yours, I knew it.”  Kuroo looked smug, as if they hadn’t moved into Sawamura’s place together only after Sawamura had been living there not even two months.

 

“How long have you been holding that one in?”  Sawamura rolled his eyes. “At least I don’t incessantly click my pen morning, noon, and night.  Click, click, click! I had to replace them all just to keep my sanity!”

 

“I knew you got rid of them!”  Kuroo pointed an accusing finger at Sawamura, who pushed it out of his face with a low growl. 

 

“Fountain pens are just as good as ballpoint tip!”  Sawamura stood up, which was a mistake because he was still very hungover and getting worked up and angry hadn’t helped any.

 

“Bullshit!  Bullshit!” Kuroo cried out, wobbling up to his own feet like a little baby deer.  Sawamura twisted his face into a look of frustration because no way was he going to admit how cute Kuroo was.  “Fountain pens bleed through my papers and they smudge-”

 

“Oh my god, I can’t have this argument with you again!  You are a crazy person.” Sawamura stomped to the kitchen, opening the fridge as more of something to do then actually looking for food since his stomach was still rather upset with him.

 

“Oh I’m crazy am I?  I’m the crazy one? At least I don’t get up at three am to binge eat all the leftovers.”  Sawamura turned to Kuroo in shock and embarrassment. “How stupid do you think I am that you think I wouldn’t notice?”

 

“Is that a real question because-” Sawamura snarked back but Kuroo cut him off.

 

“You could at least something, anything even a crumb for me but you eat everything in the house like an unstoppable blackhole of food devouring!”  Kuroo poked at Sawamura’s stomach and he stepped back with an audible gasp, trying to cover his stomach.

 

“I have been stressed and you know I’m trying to work out!”  Sawamura felt completely betrayed.

 

“You are so sensitive when it comes to your weight, I wasn’t calling you fat you nincompoop!”  Kuroo yelled and they both stared at each other, chests heaving and faces a little pale and sweaty.

 

“Did you just call me-”

 

“Yes I did and I meant every syllable of it.”  Kuroo’s cheeks were turning red and Sawamura sighed as he stepped forward, hands reaching out to cup his boyfriends puffed out cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m really hungover and I feel awful.  I know that’s not an excuse to take it out on you and I’ll buy you all the fountain pens-” Kuroo’s mouth opened in a clear argument but Sawamura laughed.  “I’m kidding, I’m kidding stop pouting you are a grown man.”

 

“You were really mean.”  Kuroo sighed as he leaned down to press his forehead against Sawamura’s.  Neither of them smelled great but Sawamura let that slide.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.”  Sawamura apologized again, reaching up to smooth down Kuroo’s greasy hair.

 

“I don’t think you’re fat but the binge eating at 3am really needs to be addressed Daichi, that’s not healthy.”  Kuroo said and Sawamura nodded in agreement, though he rubbed absently at his stomach. “Look at me, three separate people gave you their phone numbers last night and an addition four blatantly hit on you.”

 

“You’re exaggerating, no one gave me their number.”  Sawamura said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

“No one managed to give it to you because I am jealous and petty and took them.”  Kuroo brushed their noses together lightly as he admitted that. “But you already know that.”

 

“I do.”  Sawamura agreed easily.  “It’s been a while since you’ve gotten jealous.”

 

“Why do you think I insist we stay in every night now?  It’s exhausting batting away potential suitors from you.  Stop laughing Dai, I had to send out a memo to your office to get people to back off.”  Kuroo whined as Sawamura tugged him towards the bathroom.

 

“You did not.”  Sawamura glanced back at Kuroo’s suddenly guilty looking face.  “Tetsurou! That’s why people were so weird around me last year.  You’re not allowed to hang around Matsukawa anymore, I know that was his idea because he did the same damn thing to Iwaizumi.”

 

“Yeah but it worked though, didn’t it?”

 

“That is completely beside the point.”

 

“I love you Dai.”  Kuroo admittedly easily as he pulled off his clothes before tossing them in the hamper.  Sawamura was messing with the water temperature. Kuroo liked steaming hot, nearly boiling showers but Sawamura preferred things on the cooler side.  He set it to a warmer temperature because he was still feeling a little guilty over their spat. Though it wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last.  “Dai-chi.” Kuroo whined, hands on his bare hips as he pouted over at Sawamura.

 

“What?”  Sawamura asked as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the ground.

 

“First of all, say you love me you emotionally stunted troll and second of all, pick your damn shirt off the ground!  The hamper is literally right there!”

 

“If it bothers you so much then you pick it off the floor you neat freak!  Don’t wave your skinny little arms at me.”

 

“You know I’m sensitive about my arms!  I don’t have time to work out.”

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2018  
> May 9, Day Four: Admiration / **Bad Habits**
> 
> I set out to write something very angsty and my brain said, "Nope, not today." And then this story happened. Because sometimes relationships are just annoying the shit out of each other and arguing in the shower about if Fountain Pens or Ballpoint Pens are better.


End file.
